


[Script Offer][M4M]Criminal Faces Authority

by Beep_Toast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Brat, Dom - Freeform, Dom/sub, DomxSub, Dubious Consent, Gay, Interrogation, Lawyers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Murder, Original work - Freeform, Overstimulation, Police, audio script, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beep_Toast/pseuds/Beep_Toast
Summary: I'm so sorry. I wrote this with a friend for the hell of it. You can use it if you want. I apologize in advance.
Relationships: Criminal/Lawyer
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer][M4M]Criminal Faces Authority

Background: It’s the day before your trial for four counts of first-degree murder. You pace back and forth in the interrogation room, waiting for your lawyer to show up.

Speaker tone: Rough (ruff) voice, a stern serious man like he has seen some shit. Arrogant little shit.

[Lawyer enters the room]

SFX [Door closing]

[Looks up]

My freedom depends on this loser twunk? [Scoffs] I guess I really am screwed.

SFX [Chair drags on the floor]

Oh shut it, yeah I killed four children, so what? The files and evidence don’t mean anything. Doesn’t matter because we all die in the end. Though wouldn’t mind dyin’ for chance at that ass [Smirks]

If this is my last day as a free man, I would wanna have some fun… [Winks]

SFX [Walking across the room] [Metal table bangs]

Wh-what are you doin’, man?  
Bending me over the table like this...  
You know they can see us on the other side! H-hey, wait!

SFX [Belt buckle opens and zipper unzips]

I feel you’re hard already for a criminal like me. I see how you are, Britney. [Badly sings ‘Mama, I’m in Love With a Criminal]

SFX [Smack over mouth]

Mmf- wh-

SFX [Smack ass] [Low moan]

What do ya think you’re doing, man? I ain’t no bottom bitch.  
S-stop grinding against me, man! I can feel the heat and your dick twitching already...ungh-

[Short pause]

N-no! I’m not enjoying your massive girth against me, s-shut up! [Pushes ass out]

SFX [Louder smack and growl]

[Freezes] Sorry Mister, I’m trying not to move, hnn~ [Wiggles ass slightly]

SFX [Footsteps]

W-wait! Come back!

SFX [Whimper]

I promise I’ll stop moving… [Gasp]

I’m not gonna crawl to you! I’m not some low-grade whore!

SFX [Stomp]

Yes Mister, I’m sorry! I’ll be a good boy. [Shuffling and crawling across cement]

[Wipes off drool] Please mister I need it, p-please I am on my knees.

SFX [Fruit of the Loom cotton briefs rustle and fall] [Gasp]

Your cock, Mister! The head is purple and shiny? H-how is it so straight? [Reaches out and pokes the head]  
O-oh! It’s so soft! D-do you moisturize?

SFX [Slapping of skin]

Yes Mister! Slap me with your cock! [Suddenly chokes] Mmmmghfhdffngm

[Gasps for air] your cock was filling my whole mouth

[Grips thighs] Give me more!

SFX [Slurping and slapping]

Ack-nngh-mmf-a-aah! Wh-Why did you stop? Was I not pleasing you, mister?

I promise to take your whole length in this time, I swear!  
SFX [improv blowjob]

MmmNgnngng Your meaty balls are so big, I just want to suck on them so badly.  
I can feel you twitching in my mouth, please give me your hot load, mister! I swear I will guzzle every last drop!

SFX [slaps cheek]  
Yes, I am your dirty little criminal. Please fuck me, I am a dirty criminal. Prosecute me, Mister!

[Short pause]

SFX [Eager panting] Yes Mister, please! Need your cock!

SFX [Groan]

[Thrusts back on finger] More, Mister! Breach me, fuck my greedy asshole.  
Huh? You want to put 4 fingers in? Okay just make it quick and don’t be nice.

SFX [screaming in pleasure]

Yes, yes Mister! Tear me apart! Rip me open!

[Short pause]  
SFX [Gasp]

Your head is so thick against my swollen asshole. I don’t know if it's going to fit, Mister..

A-ah! It's pushing into me! I feel so full! Split me open on your cock, Mister!

SFX [Animalistic growl]

Nnngh! More, more! Fuck me harder, Mister, please! I’m such a bad boy, please I need to be punished! [Eyes water]

Mister, I can’t be quiet anymore, the others might hear us [Loud groan]

N-no! Don’t slow down! [Pushes backward onto cock]

SFX [Slap]

I’m sorry, Mister! You control it. Fuck me however you wish! I’m your dirty little criminal!

I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum! [Improv orgasm]

Ah-ah I’m still sensitive, I can’t control myself. P-please, it feels too good! The pleasure is overwhelming, nngh. My prostate is so responsive!

[Carried over to mirror]

Mister! They can see us on the other side! [Moan]

N-no! I don’t want them to see this! [Pushes away]

SFX [Slap]

[Face gripped between fingers]

They can’t know! Please ummf, I’m not a whore! My face isn’t red! I’m, nngh, i’m not falling apart on your cock, I swear! [Forced to look at mirror]

My lips and cheeks are so puffy! A-ah! N-no! I don’t wanna look at the way your length is thrusting in and out of my tight hole! Mmm, I can see it moving in my stomach, please!

I’m so full, Mister, I’m gonna cum again! A-ah! [Improv orgasm]

I’m sorry I made a mess! I didn’t mean to cum on the mirror!

[Animalistic roar]

Yes, Mister! Fill me with your cum! Breed me, claim me! Make me yours! [Whines and moans]  
SFX [pants heavily]

[Improv orgasm] [Thrown aside] [Panting]

Yes, thank you Mister. Your jizz is dripping out of my hole. I am sorry for wasting it! [goes on knees and licks ground]

SFX [Door closes]

[Sighs] O-oh, see you in court tomorrow, Mister...


End file.
